


All Along

by altairattorney



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairattorney/pseuds/altairattorney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Try not to get tired of me soon, baby,” Cabanela smirked. “I’ll honour you with my presence for the whole ceremony. Then all through the feast. And then for a looonger time”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laughingpineapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingpineapple/gifts).



"We'd better tighten that. It is the case to reeeally be elegant this time."  
  
Cabanela pirouetted towards the groom and elegantly adjusted his little bowtie, so the thick beard wouldn't make it disappear.  
  
After a long inquisitive stare, apparently satisfied, the newly-elected fashion counsellor turned to the mirror himself. Jowd followed his gaze, staring at their doubles.  
  
He was taller than ever, looking even more slender in the white swallowtail tuxedo. His taste in clothing sure was peculiar; but Jowd himself, so unusually dressed in black, made for a sight just as bizarre. He burst into a big laugh.  
  
"As if I didn't try! It is  _my_  wedding, partner, in case you have forgotten."  
  
Cabanela dropped the comb back in his bag, facing his colleague with a renewed hairdo and a shiny smile.  
  
"How could I pooossibly forget? It was you who asked me to be your best maaan, baby."  
  
Jowd looked around casually, grazing his neck. Even though they would never admit it, they adored teasing each other that way – it meant everything was okay, and that they were under the safe watch of each other.  
  
"What if I regretted it?"  
  
"No problem. I would have done it aaanyway."  
  
Naturally, Jowd thought. Since the day they had first met, Cabanela had always accompanied him in his long adventure; and his presence, as much mess as it could bring to his well-measured life, had been most one of the most precious things. So had happened with Alma, too, and he had been crucial to set the perfect pace to everything. The three of them were inseparable.  
  
When Cabanela headed to the door, he was pervaded of the quiet enthusiasm he usually expressed through his dances, and his forearm was ready for him to lean to.  
  
Just then, Jowd realized how nervous he was. But he knew how to cope with it – he reminded himself what that door lead to, and everything felt better.  
  
"Try not to get tired of me soon, baby," Cabanela smirked. "I'll honour you with my presence for the whole ceremony. Then all through the feast. And then for a looonger time."  
  
Jowd froze for an instant, his arm in mid-air – the words he had just heard, albeit said in such a light and jolly tone, bore much deeper roots in his emotions.  
  
It was not easy to face a completely new life, to share half of himself with the only woman who had forced him to really feel the fondest love for someone. And of all the things this brought along, the most concrete was that exact truth – the idea that Cabanela would be there, being the other face of the medal at all times, marking the rhythm and waltzing through their family life as if – or because? – it were his own.  
  
The thought would have scared to death any of their colleagues. To him, however, it was a much happier kind of scare – it sounded like one of the challenges they faced daily together, as unpredictable as it was bound to end in perfection.  
  
"I hope so," Jowd grinned, grasping Cabanela's forearm. "Time to go, my friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my laughingmango. I’d like to thank Shari and Eva again for giving me the precious gift Ghost Trick is.


End file.
